Rescue Angel
by Codey-Wraith
Summary: An idea that mutated into this. What truly happened during Second Impact, was it an Alien force or was it the Future trying to send a message. Shinji Ikari's fate is changed due to neglect and meeting someone new. Now the call has been sent, it is time for Dragons to ROAR!
1. Chapter 1

Rescue Angel Chapter 1

**At this point there is only three stories that crossover with the Tomica Hero series crossovers. So in my thinking, perhaps if I write one someone will read it and try to make their own. Evangelion may not have been the best choice. 'Shrugs' oh well at least I tried something somewhat different. **

**WARNING HEAVY SPOILERS IMPLIED FROM THE ACTUAL NEON GENISIS EVANGELION STORYLINE AND MINOR ELEMENTS FROM THE TOMICA HERO SERIES! If you do not want to spoil the original story, watch the original shows. **

**ALSO this follows the Fan Theory that the Evangelion Story is in a time loop so you have been warned. **

**I OWN NOTHING! **

:Story Start:

**Outside Kyoto-Ten years since Second Impact**

On a day like all the others since Second Impact, it was a hot summer day in Japan this December twenty seventh while a young ten year old boy was walking home after spending the last four days up a mountain. As his Aunt and Uncle had requested of him so that they may enjoy Christmas with their actual family. Young Shinji Ikari was walking the same path he had been driven by his uncle, after realising the day before that his Uncle forgot about him. Shinji is a small kid with brown hair and an average face while wearing a standard white shirt and blue shorts.

Shinji was walking to Kyoto past the abandoned area that was mainly flooded in the years since Second Impact which was illustrated by the plants and nature that took back what is theirs. Shinji's walking was interrupted when a kid a couple years older than rode his bike out an ally and into Shinji. The boy fell off his bike while Shinji received a bruise when his face hit the pavement. Shinji waited expecting to get yelled at by the stranger only for the older boy to off him a hand while saying, "You okay?"

Shinji accepted the help and says, "Yeah, sorry for being in your way."

The boy placated Shinji by saying, "Hey, I travel this way all the time, something different is a surprise and surprises lead to new experiences," the boy smirked revealing he was missing a tooth while his hair is a dirty blond and he is wearing a black tank top and cargo pants. The Boy then says, "My name is Jim Farukon, but you can call me Jimmy."

"Shinji," Shinji simply says before asking, "Why are you out here? All there is, is abandoned buildings."

Jimmy smirks and says, "Want to see?" as he got his bike righted revealing to have foot bars at the back wheel. Jimmy simply says, "Get on," Shinji pulled his back pack and his tent and proceeded to step on the wheel before Jimmy shouts, "SCRAMBLE!" and the two suddenly took off with Shinji screaming in terror as Jimmy jumped a hill over a small gully with running water before speeding down a steep hill towards an old building that is partially flooded in the sea and yet has a large run way along with a partially collapsed structure like a figure eight road above the water.

Jimmy continued to ride to the building threw a large open door under a stylised 'R' symbol. (**Think Rescue Pheonix only covered in plants and nature.**) Shinji looks around in surprise as he asks, "What is this place?"

Jimmy smiles and says, "It was built before Second Impact, basically from what I had found this place was the head quarters of a global rescue operation unit," Jimmy states as he parks his bike before saying, "Specialising in Extreme disasters that could end in the death of millions."

Shinji frowns before saying, "Then where were they during Second Impact?"

Jimmy crosses his arms before saying, "Well Qsuke said that apparently the World Government suddenly dropped funding for the two units before taking the vehicles and placing them here. Though Saeki-san still keeps their equipment working, even making new ones." Jimmy states as he takes out his satchel and leads Shinji down a set of emergency steps that lead down stairs that took them down to a large hanger where a small colony of people are seen working on large vehicles and machines that appear to look like Dragons and birds along with several somewhat normal looking vehicles that look like construction equipment. Jimmy led Shinji towards what appeared to be a foreman office where Shinji meets a very old engineer speaking with a tiny robot.

**Six years later-Tokyo3-Day of the Angels return. **

Along the highway a blue sports car drove quickly, with emergency lights, and the large 'R' symbol set on each door and on the front hood. Inside is an older Shinji was driving along listening to classical music wearing his non reflective sunglasses when a set of police lights started chasing him down the highway. Shinji pulled over quickly as he was the only one there.

Shinji rolled down his window and took out his wallet that holds his driver's licence as the police officer got off their bike and walked over slowly, hand on his weapon. The police officer reached the window and asks, "Do you know how fast you were going?"

Shinji frowns before saying, "I thought I was doing the speed limit, or am I wrong that it is Sixty Kilometers an hour?"

The police officer frowns before saying, "Clearly you have never been to Tokyo3, speed limit around the city changes depending on the Maji System. There was a speed tower three miles back underneath the welcome sign to the city."

Shinji nods before saying, "I saw the defaced sign but I did not see a speed limit, what is it at the moment?"

"Currently it is forty five," The police officer states before saying, "Pay better attention to your surroundings next time," before handing Shinji a ticket and saying, "Have a nice day."

"Sorry for wasting your time Officer," Shinji apologies before asking, "How do I get to the Kyoto line Station?"

The police officer nods and says, "Follow this road until you reach a railway bridge and after driving under it take a left and five minutes later you will reach the station. But you are driving a car from Kyoto right?"

"I was told to meet a Misato there," Shinji states before showing off a picture of a scantily dress woman in her underwear. The Police officer gave Shinji, a thumbs up before letting him drive on.

As Shinji drove away from the Policeman a Voice in the back of the car says, "You know full well that the sign had said sixty as we up to it before changing as we past it."

Shinji smiles and says, "I know Qsuke. That was either a trap of a sudden random occurrence. It does not matter we won't be staying long."

Suddenly a small robot that looked like a folded megaphone crawled to the front of the car and says, "Well this is going to be pointless. Why are we travelling here?"

"Because I want to speak to that father of mine," Shinji states with narrowed eyes before saying, "Though it begs the question of why he suddenly sent me a letter after all these years, especially considering that the post is defunct these days." Shinji reaches the bridge and starts turning down the road only to suddenly stop where a light blue haired girl in a school dress appeared in the centre of the street.

The girl stares at him before a flow of birds fly in front of her before she vanished. Qsuke asks, "Why did you stop?"

"There was someone on the road," Shinji states in confusion before another automated voice speaks.

"There was no identified life form on the road," the voice came from the dashboard.

"Your too, CORE STRIKER MAX?" Shinji questioned in surprise before saying, "I must be seeing things. Sorry. Lets head to the station." Shinji gets the Core Striker to drive again when the ground shakes violently enough for him to lose control and spin out. "What was that?" Shinji shouts when he opened the door to his car to reveal him wearing a black jacket with Orange markings. The ground shakes violently like footsteps on a plate form. Shinji looks around before seeing a giant with a bird shaped mask and large sphere in it's chest as it steps through the city walking towards the centre of Tokyo3. Shinji frowns before another blue Sports car arrives and the door opens revealing the woman from the photo, wearing a proper dress and jacket.

Misato simply says, "Get in!"

"My car is safer," Shinji states before saying, "besides we need to evacuate the city."

"Everyone should have already left," Misator states only for Qsuke to appear on Shinji's shoulder and starts to say, "I am detecting one life signature one hundred metre off the giants path. Shinji, we need to evacuate the civilian from danger."

"Roger," Shinji salutes before heading to his car.

Misato then shouts, "We have to get to Base!"

"Not when I can save a life from danger!" Shinji shouts when he gets in his car before he shouts, "You head to your 'base' I will handle that giant!" Misato frowns as he gets into core striker and proceeds to shoot of in a burn out and drifted down the alleyway leading to the civilian.

Misato growls before grabbing her phone and shouts, "Ritsuko, I made contact with Shinji but," she looked towards the Alley that Shinji went down. Misato shouts, "He has unknown equipment with him." Misato frowns before hearing something that shocked her, "What do you mean I have permission to shoot him?" Misato started her car and raced after Shinji before finding Core Striker Max parked outside an apartment building with it's door open. Misato stepped out her car phone still on her face and says, "I am going after him," she hangs up the phone and rushes into the building she assumed that Shinji entered.

She ran up several flights of steps until she spots Shinji and Qsuke quickly knocking on the door and saying, "Hello! Listen you have to evacuate this place is in the danger zone!"

Misato reaches the door to hear a young girl say, "No! I am not allowed to talk to strangers!"

Shinji nods before saying, "Listen that is perfectly reasonable, but please just listen, there is a giant walking this way," the entire building shakes and Shinji says, "We all need to leave before this building is destroy with us in it."

"My brother said to stay put," the girl shouts through the door as the building suddenly shakes violently.

"We don't have time. Step away from the door!" Shinji states before Qsuke transforms into a megaphone getting Shinji to shout, "RescuePhone!" he flips a lever causing Qsuke to shout, "Chakusou!" Shinji lifted the RescuePhone to his mouth and shouts, "FIRE-1 CHAKUSOU!" before thrusting the RescuePhone forward before his body was covered in blue energy that looked like a Japanese before Shinji's body was covered in an orange bodysuit followed by armour that was styled as that of fire fighter gear. "Fire one Chackusou complete! RescueBreaker!" before pulling out what appeared to be a hammer with a claw at the base, "BreakAxe!" an axe blade appeared on the sideways hammer and proceeded to locate the hinges of the door and cut them and then the lock allowing the door to break off revealing a young girl staring at Fire1 with excitement.

The girl asks, "Are you a super hero?"

Fire1 simply nods and says, "Yeah, let's get you out of here," Fire1 picks up the girl and quickly rushes to the stairs only for the building to start to collapse, "We are going to have to take the quick route," he looks to the opposite end of the hall where the front of the building is located and starts running to the large window. Fire1 points his RescueBreaker's claw at the open door and shoots the cable at a support beam before aiming the hammer head at the Window before it launched through said window before Fire1 grabbed Misato while the building started collapsing as Fire1 lowered the three of them down to the road as an air conditioner landed on her car resulting in very bad comments on the pains of reality. Fire1 pulled Misato and the young girl to Core Striker Max and made sure everyone was buckled in before shooting off. Fire1 says, "Qsuke, contact Jimmy!"

Qsuke transformed and from the center panel says, "Already done, Saeki-san is organising JetFalcon to carry FireDragon. The Pheonix is being prepped for launch!"

"It can still fly?" Fire1 questioned in shock before laughing and Fire1 simply says, "Tell me when they arrive!" Fire1 drives and avoids sudden road obstacles while the Giant is being distracted by VTOL aircrafts that were being knocked out of the sky. Fire1 suddenly asks, "Where is the closet shelter?"

Before Misato could answer Qsuke states, "go forward and avoid the giant then forward until you see this symbol! It is the Shelter Closest to the high school."

"Okay, CORE STRIKE MAX FULL SPEED!" the blue car suddenly started reving louder before doubling it's speed as it got away from the danger zone. Core Striker Max did a sudden turn before stopping outside a building with a simple 'S' logo and no other markings. Fire1 states, "This is poorly designed shelter," he takes the little girl and quickly opens the door before seeing soldiers and Fire1 says, "Get this girl into the shelter now!"

The soldier aim their weapons at Fire1 before Misato showed them her identification and saluted and did what Fire1 stated. Misato then says, "We have to get to Base now," she spoke seriously as she took position behind the wheel forcing Fire1 into the passenger seat while saying, "I am faster when driving!" Fire1 was suddenly forced to hold on as Misato got Core Striker to up to full speed while turning causing Qsuke to go flying backwards.

Misato's driving was extreme until they reached a lookout point where they could see the Giant heading towards the centre of the city before Misato started looking for a pair of binoculars until Fire1 handed her a pair from the glove box before he says, "What exactly is that thing?"

"An Angel," Misato answers while lying over Fire1 before she adds, "That is what we call them, they were the reason for Second Impact Sixteen years ago. It is technically why you are here, your father wants you to fight that thing."

Fire1 frowns before saying, "With what?"

"Evangelion," Misato states before saying, "I would have given you the file I had but it is back in my car that bastard broke. I don't know all the details," she then adjust the binoculars and says, "That a N2 mine," she pulls Fire1 into her lap expecting to be hit in the shockwave only instead a shield appeared around Core Striker Max.

Misato waited for the shockwave when Fire1 says, "You realise that we are safe right, this car has a defence shield."

Misato looks up to see said shield before asking, "Where the hell did you get this car?"

"Old Kyoto," Fire1 states before he is released and he says, "maybe we should move the area might be unstable." Misato nods and sets Core Striker forward and towards a tunnel outside of the city. Fire1 asks, "I have friends coming to drop some gear off, I need to be where they can find me."

Misato frowns before saying, "Unfortunately you won't be getting the stuff. You will have to use our gear." Misato park Core Striker in a car elevator that lowered them underground where they see an underground bio dome filled with forests and a glass pyramid next to a large lake in the middle. Misato says, "Yeah, it is amazing every time I see it."

Fire1 removes his helmet with a frown and says, "Where is all the people?"

"In the pyramid. Why?" Misato answers before asking her question.

"I would say that a lot of work from before Second Impact would have went into this," Shinji says with a frown before adding, "And don't think it was for the good of humanity."

Misato frowns before saying, "This is your father life's work."

"Considering what I have seen. If that Angel is related to his work, why take funding from an organisation that could fight these Angels," Shinji states before Core Stiker stops moving long enough for it to be parked next to the facility. Shinji replaces his helmet before they walk inside. Fire1 follows Misato as she quickly gets lost in the facility. Fire1 whispers to Qsuke, "You making a map of the place?"

"Yup," Qsuke whispers into Fire1's helmet before whispering, "Jimmy is half an hour out."

"Good, I will get this sorted quickly," Fire1 states as Misato finally manages to find where they were going after making a phone call before following directions to meet with a blond scientist wearing a one piece swimsuit under a lab coat.

Fire1 frowns under his helmet before Misato says, "What now, Ritsuko?"

Ritsuko frowns before saying, "Commander Ikari wants him prepped to pilot unit zero one."

"Without training?" Misato questions in shock.

They enter an elevator that takes them further down into the facility as Ritsuko explains, "The third child is the only one who can pilot the unit at the moment. The first child is still injured."

Fire1 silently listened to them as they argued until the entered a large cavernous dark room, along a platform bridge that crossed the room over the water. Fire1 stopped half way across before looking to one side calmly as the lights were turned on revealing a large purple head with the rest of the body hidden under a lake of red water.

Fire1 remained silent as Ritsuko says, "This is EVANGELION UNIT ZERO ONE humanities greatest defence against the danger that is the ANGELS."

Above the purple EVA a light turned on revealing a man concealed in shadows, the man with his hands behind his back says, "Get in the EVA Third Child," the voice was one he knew quite well as it is the voice that belonged to one Gendo Ikari, Shinji's father. His voice was expectant, with the full belief that all he had to do was tell Shinji and he would do it.

Fire1 looked up at Gendo and says, "No," his tone was neutral and calm as he continued, "How many lives were destroyed because of this weapon system? How many people died because of this plan of yours? Why go so far and kill humanity?"

"Bring in the First Child," Gendo states ignoring Fire1.

Misato shouts, "But Rei can't fight she hasn't recovered from the accident."

Fire1 turns his head towards the medical bed that was wheeled out revealing the girl from road only she was covered in bandages and a cast on one arm. Fire1 steps over before punching one of the guards and proceeded knock them away.

Gendo shouts, "Kill him," where one of the guards to shoot Fire1 only for the bullet to fall down before Fire1 drew the fire extinguisher from his back before shooting the guards with the extinguisher foam knocking them off the platform as Fire1 ran forward and picked up Rei before quickly returning to the Elevator.

Once the door closed Fire1 says, "Sorry about this," Rei was silent as she looked at him with curiosity, "But I couldn't let you pilot that thing, even if you weren't injured."

Rei spoke when they exited the elevator, "What is with the combat armour you are wearing?"

Fire1 simply says, "It is armour from a team that dedicated their lives to saving lives," Fire1 states as Qsuke lands in Rei's lap and Shinji says, "This is Qsuke. Did you find us a path out of here?"

Qsuke laughed before saying, "That Misato, she clearly has no idea where she was going," the elevator reached the floor they were heading too, to see that if they had taken elevator at the opposite side of the car park they would have gone straight to EVA. Fire1 shakes his head as the reach the Core Striker Max where they Fire1 carefully places Rei in the passenger seat. Qsuke then asks, "Why did you kidnap this girl Shinji?"

Fire1's covered face was concealed as he smirks before saying, "Because it clearly would piss Gendo off," Fire1 got in the driver's seat before quickly reversing into the car escalator lift that brought the Core Striker Max as guards arrived only for the elevator to shoot upwards quickly as the guards tried to open fire. Fire1 simply says, "Wow for a guy who wants to use you to pilot that strange purple robot, he isn't holding back."

Rei was confused, she was both upset that Gendo Ikari was willing to kill her, if the guards opening fire was the case his orders. While she was also happy that someone was in a sense protecting her, it made her heart feel heavy while also feeling lighter. With her uninjured hand she wiped away a stray tear as she struggled to comprehend what she was feeling.

Core Striker Max reached the surface before speeding backwards through a security station before crashing through and getting outside. Fire1 does a 'J' turn before speeding away from the tunnel. Fire1 was about to ask Qsuke when another voice, this one an older Jimmy speaking, "Your package has arrived," Fire1 looks up to see a large black jet with a garage on it's stomach carrying a large truck with a ladder crane on the side.

Fire1 smirks and says, "Thank You JetFalcon," JetFalcon releases the large orange truck before the crane attached to the back as a truck bed that Core Striker Max jumped onto before driving into the large Orange Truck. Fire1 shouts, "FireDragon! Rescue Mode!" where the back entrance to the truck closed before the truck bed folded into a ladder crane and attaching to the roof with twin four barrelled water cannons. Fire1 adjusted his grip on the steering barely containing his excitement before finally saying, "Might need a Final Rescue, Jimmy," it was not a question.

Jimmy laughed over the communication system, "Then. _Final Rescue Granted! Explosively Suppress it!"_

"Roger!" Fire1's excitement broke through as he suddenly turned off a cliff and towards the Angel, bouced off a roof before extending his crane with the water cannons facing the Angel and shouting, "GREAT WATER!" the water cannons on the crane blasted the Angel back and knocked it of it's feet as FireDragon landed on the Angel. FireDragon then did a burn out on its chest before ramping off the Angel and sped towards the ocean and hand brake turning one hundred and eighty degrees and aiming at the Angel. The Angel then stumbled to the side as a series of ice filled missiles collided with the Angel and bound the creatures shoulder. Fire1 took his RescuePhone off his hip and proceeded to shout, "FINAL RESCUE!"

Rei looked at Fire1 as he pulled out Qsuke from his hip. Gendo Ikari stated to her in the past, that when the Third Child arrived he would be an introvert and easily manipulated into fighting in EVA while appearing hesitant. Though Shinji Ikari is clearly different then what she was told. Shinji refused to work for Gendo and when Gendo threatened Rei's health, he attacked Section two security without hurting them and easily escaping NERV headquarters before taking her with him into battle. She has no idea what was going on as FireDragon began to glow with power and suddenly FireDragon appeared to roar.

When FireDragon's eyes glowed blue, Fire1 shouts, "ICE TORNADO!" the intensity of his shout appeared to antagonise the Angel as it roared at FireDragon while the vehicle aimed it's ladder at the Angel as they lit up with blue energy before the two sets of nozzles started spinning quickly before blasting a concentrated line of ice that fused into a twister of ice that collided with the Angel's sphere in its chest. The Angel reaches out to FireDragon as it continues to glow with power. The Angel freezes before it could touch FireDragon. Fire1 takes a deep breath before shouting, "DRAGON! ATAAACK!" and releases the handbrake on Core Striker Max as FireDragon's mouth opened before an automated 'Go!' was heard and Core Striker Max was launched out FireDragon at high speed towards the Angel.

Rei's eyes widen as she closed her eye in, what she could understand was, fear as Core Striker Max was covered in the orange energy collided with the Angel before blasting through and destroying the Angel before landing with a drifting circles along the road before parking facing where the Angel had been standing.

Fire1 sighed in relief before saying, "Mission Clear." Rei opened her eyes to see the destroyed Angel shattered on the ground its core with a gaping hole. Fire1 nods at the sight and says, "This should help with defeating the Angels. Now Ritsuko will have samples to study."

Rei finally spoke by asking, "How did you do that? Only the Eva's have the means to destroy the Angels."

Fire1 removes his helmet and looks to Rei, like he was seeing an old friend after an extended period of time and says, "It is not the EVA that kills the Angels. It is the one in the pilot seat that fights with the tools in their hands. Which is why I refuse to use that wolf in sheep's clothing, when I know there is something better."

Rei frowns before asking, "How is this car better?"

"It isn't a secret experiment that cost people there lives," Shinji states before saying, "The old man here may be old but Saeki-san refused to let them rust and be forgotten," he pats Core Striker Max before saying, "Wonder where he is?" Shinji opens his window and looks around with a frown before looking to the sky.

Section Two arrive and surround Core Striker Max as Shinji refuses to look at them as he stares into the sky. Even ignoring the arrival of Misato and Ritsuko arriving with Misato's crazy driving with a borrowed Section Two pursuit vehicle. Shinji started tapping his foot when Misato shouted to everyone, "LOWER YOUR WEAPONS! NOW!" the Section Two were reluctant until Ritsuko nods before Misato looks to the shattered Angel and asks, "Is this helpful?"

Ritsuko smiles and says, "You mean enough for analysis, and salvaging the core? This is going to advance research by years."

Misato looks to Shinji and says, "good work Shinji," she then looks to FireDragon with confused eyes as if recognising the equipment before she asks, "Where did you get this machine?"

Shinji smirks as he looks at the sky before everyone hears loud jet engines flying above to see a large jet built into a building that flies on four Jets while a large carrier containers on either side while two large oval ring roads, with another large container in the middle of each oval, while covered in foliage, flew above them and over the city and Shinji finally speaks, "That is where I got the gear."

Qsuke leaped onto his shoulder and says, "Saeki-san has chosen to park the Pheonix in the large field just outside the city opposite where we entered from."

Shinji smiles and after watching JetFalcon so some aerial stunts reequips his helmet and returns to Core Striker Max's driver's seat when Misato shouts, "Shinji, wait we need to get Rei back to the hospital."

Fire1 frowns under his helmet and leans out his window and says, "What I have to say about that? Oh yeah," he paused before saying, "Nope," and proceeded to complete a donut before speeding away as JetFalcon suddenly arrive and picked up the FireDragon before flying away.

"SHINJI!" Misato shouts before Core Striker Max jumped over the Section Two soldiers and sped away from the group and quickly loses his pursuers. Misato sighs before saying, "What is that boy thinking?"

Ritsuko frowns before smirking and saying, "Maybe the young man has a crush on Rei and decided to get her away from his abusive father." Misato looks at her strangely before Ritsuko states, "The Commander expected the First Child to pilot an inactive Eva unit. Considering that it didn't activate before the Third Child escape NERV HQ."

Misato frowns before saying, "So Shinji is Rei's knight in orange armour?" Ritsuko sighs before nodding causing Misato to blush heavily on the implied implications. Misato suddenly shakes his head and says, "We have to stop them before Rei's injuries worsen and so they can be together," she raises her hand into the air while shouting, "BONZAI!" and pulling Ritsuko to their car where they start heading in the direction that Core Striker Max went.

**With Core Striker Max-Five minutes later**

Core Striker Max reached outside the city and along the mountainous highway leading above the city where Rei sees JetFalcon slowly lower FireDragon in front of the Jet Building as it was opening and stretching so that plants were falling off and the ground around the new structure is settling. Rei simply asks, "What exactly is this place?"

Fire1 laughed lightly before saying, "This is the Rescue Force storage facility, which was originally going to be the world's leading rescue and relief station." JetFalcon landed next to FireDragon before a black car is released from the front garage section opened. This car had a painted four on the side before a person in a suit simular to Fire1 only black and more aerodynamic and an armoured face where blue eyes are seen on a metal face. Fire1 removes his helmet and steps out of Core Striker Max with Shinji saying, "Good work out there Fire4," he smirks at his Fire4.

Fire4 laughed lightly before removing his helmet and reveals and older Jimmy who says, "What was that, Shinji it looked like one of the drawings that," Shinji lifted up a hand stopping Jimmy from speaking.

Shinji says, "I know. According to Misato, that was an Angel." Jimmy nods before looking to the main building as a couple trucks were driving over and Shinji sees one Mechanic wearing a red cap and sunglasses while wearing blue overalls. Shinji salutes and says, "Mission Complete, Saeki-san."

Saeki looks over the two pieces of equipment and smiles before saying, "You restarted the fire in my son. How was the meeting with your 'father?' Eventful?"

Shinji scratched the back of his head as he says, "I told him no when he told me to pilot the EVA and then I kind of kidnapped a friend," he looks to Rei still in the passenger seat and says, "We need to get her to the medical wing," Saeki nods and gestures for some of the engineers to come collect Rei and take her to the main medical centre. Shinji then says, "They are late this time."

Jimmy and Saeki frowns before Jimmy says, "I still thing that your dreams are crazy. I just should have realised that they are both crazy and true," Jimmy rubs his head before asking, "How much trouble are we going to be in with your dad?"

Shinji smirks and says, "Not as much as we could be. And considering that the Angel was destroyed with FireDragon instead of _That_," he said that final word with distain as he sits on FireDragon.

Unfortunately that was when Misato and Ritsuko arrived and crashing into the back of FireDragon and stumbled out the car while Misato was shouting, "What kind of pursuit vehicle has broken breaks!?" Misato then sees Shinji and quickly rushes to his side and grabs Shinji's armour and shouts, "Shinji you need to think logically, Rei is too injured for her to make you a man!"

Shinji froze at that before blushing heavily while Jimmy and Saeki start laughing at the situation. Shinji recovers and says, "Misato," Misato stops talking about grown up things as Shinji continues, "I did not take Rei because of being a 'pervert.' I took her because she is not a disposable weapon to be used at Gendo's discretion. Now if you don't mind I have to check on my room," and he starts walking towards the large Jet like building.

Ritsuko looks to the Engineer and asks, "So care to explain where this tech came from?"

Saeki frowns before gesturing for Misato and Ritsuko to follow him silently only for the two to just be confused until Jimmy says, "You better follow him, he tends to do this when he doesn't want to explain everything to all his team again," before Jimmy follows after Saeki with a blue sword in hand before his armour vanishes revealing him to be wearing a black jacket with a large bird pattern on the back while underneath he has a white shirt, blue jeans and his feet bare as he walks into the large building.

Misato and Ritsuko followed Jimmy into the structure and see a large fire truck like vehicle being untied to the floor along with what appeared to be a village built into the wall and side of the hanger. Misato asks, "What is this place?"

Jimmy answers as they reach the Foreman's office to see Saeki in a barely decorated room with only pictures of several vehicles along with two pictures of people wearing equipment, one being the same as Shinji and Jimmys' suits while another team was wearing orange suits with coloured armour except for the one in the middle wearing sliver and blue version of the others' armour. Saeki sits in a lazy boy recliner behind a desk and says, "This place was the command centre of the Global Rescue Force and subsidiary team Rescue Fire. Before Second Impact funding was taken and placed in another project where the entire division was shut down. I was extremely wealthy and proceeded to purchase the facility and continued development while having a place to live with employees where they and their families are safe and healthy. In the end we have developed four new vehicles at the cost of three original vehicles. That said, we have everything that we need to live happily while still following Rescue Forces original mission."

**The scene cuts to Shinji in his room with Qsuke as Saeki continues to speak.**

Shinji enters his room with a large double bed, along with fallen cello that he places back onto its stand while he looks at a set of large pot plants with a roses bush, tulips and Dandilions with a UV light had been knocked over and he fixes before removing his armour and sitting at a desk and pulled out and old leather bound book and shifted pages, past images of people Shinji was yet to 'meet' in this life.

Saeki's voice continued, "The safety of the human race. But we need pilots for our equipment. That will be Shinji and Jimmys' job while here in your city."

Ritsuko voice asks, "What if we asked you to stop operations?"

Saeki answered, "Our equipment is test, safe and does not need to be plugged in to a wall socket. And to top it off I doubt Shinji wants to use those monsters you have set for him. He does not trust NERV or their bosses, so either get on board or get out of our way."

Shinji reaches a page with the image of the Angel he had just destroyed on the page before taking a red marker and crossing out said Angel.

Misato asks, "What can you tell me about Shinji, I was told he was being raised by his Aunt and Uncle."

Jimmy's voice answers, "He was in contact with them but really he was living in this relic of better times," a growl of anger came from Saeki as Jimmy clarified, "I meant in the sense that it is more advance then anything the rest of the world has and was forgotten to time by idiots." Saeki hums in agreement.

Shinji stands, grabs a single Tulip and leaves his room and walks past what appears to be a control room with people checking the building's systems as he heads to an elevator. He goes down a couple floors before reaching the medical centre which is filled with some older doctors and several younger staff that appear to be interns. Shinji walks to the back of the room where a large cylinder was generating light with a couple female doctors where making sure the equipment did the work properly.

Ritsuko asks, "What happened to Rei? The girl Shinji brought with him."

Jimmy laughs and says, "The docs will have her patched up by tomorrow, that Light Rejuvenator will fix her up good as new."

Ritsuko simply asks in concern, "Light Rejuvenator?"

Saeki answered, "Emergency tech, designed to heal major life threatening injuries that would disable a person for life," Ritsiko asks how it works only for Saeki to interrupt by saying, "Don't ask me, the Doc can tell you better than me. So Jimmy can take you to see him. Now get out my office and do something useful."

**Outside the Foreman's office**

Jimmy leads Misato and Ritsuko out the office as Misato says, "Crazy old man, he probably wanted us to leave so he could have a nap!" only that was not the case as Saeki exited his office and started barking orders to everyone and got his hands dirty working on the large Fire Truck. Misato's jaw was dropped as Jimmy led them to an elevator.

**Med Bay-Super Rescue Pheonix**

Shinji sat near the Light Rejuvenator while Rei was inside healing. He frowns lightly as he stares at the pod with slight fear. A fear that had reminded him of something yet to happen. Shinji shakes his head to try and think of something else. He looks to the flower vase was the single tulip he brought for Rei. Shinji closes his eyes as an old woman wearing a medical coat only with mechanical tools and steam punk style head gear that contained her grey hair in a bun. Shinji looks to the woman and says, "Hey Doc. How is she?"

The Doc, otherwise known as Hansel Clarkson the world's former leader of Advanced Medical Research. Her greatest invention the Light Rejuvenator, or what it actually is was container filled with air bourn nano robots that repair damage at a cellular level using the damaged tissue to complete the task. Perfect for dangerous operations that could kill the patient.

Doc smiles and says, "Let me check," Doc pulled out a flat screen pad says, "She will be finished healing within the hour. There was many injuries, just like you said," the Doc frowns with her comment before she asks, "I will have a therapist speak with her after she heals."

Shinji nods in silence while he looks concerned as he stares at the tube. When Jimmy leads Misato and Ritsuko into the med bay where they see Shinji sitting silently. Misato walks over to Shinji and asks, "What is wrong Shinji?"

Shinji looks to Misato and says, "I am just waiting by Rei's side," he looks to Misato and says, "What do you want?"

Misato frowns as she watches Jimmy introduce Ritsuko to the Doc. After a minute of silence Misato finally says, "We need to strategize in the coming battles. Are you sure that you won't use the EVA?"

"I refuse," Shinji says before saying, "the Rescue Engines are a better match for me."

Misato nods before asking, "Then I am going to need to know everything that you have access to."

Shinji nods and says, "After Rei can be moved Jimmy and I can give you the hundred yen tour."

Eventually when the hour was up, the Doc pushed Shinji and Jimmy out of the area the LR was set so that Rei could be removed while technically indecent due to a lack of clothing. When they were let back in the area they see Rei wearing a medical gown and sitting on a adjusting chair so that the Doc could test her points and other basic motor functions before using a torch to test Rei's eyes. The Doc then says, "Well everything appears to be in order physically, I suggest that you don't do anything stressful for a couple days. But I do suggest that you at least do some light exercise in the Gym with Shinji to help your muscles recover from inactivity," the Doc looks to Shinji and says, "Shinji please keep an eye on her for a couple days."

Ritsuko steps forward and says, "As her personal doctor may I please see what you saw."

The Doc nods and pulls Ritsuko over as Jimmy introduces himself to Rei by flirting, "Hello beautiful. My name is Jimmy Farakou," he was met with a emotionless stare as Shinji was laughing lightly as Jimmy asks, "What is your name?"

Rei answers, "I am Rei Ayanami," she was neutral as Shinji walks over to the side and grabbed a wheel chair that he wheeled over and helped Rei into the chair as Rei asks, "Are we going to the Gym as the doctor suggested?"

Shinji smiles and says, "No, Jimmy and I are showing Misato some of the vehicles we use, I figured you would like to see them as well," Rei nods before Shinji pushes the wheelchair out the med bay and towards a service elevator where they lowered down to the main hanger to see FireDragon being maintained and repaired after the battle.

(**The Next couple Paragraphs will be descriptions of most of the vehicles from Rescue Fire and a couple from Rescue Force. So skip to next set of bold text if you know the vehicles already.**)

FireDragon: the orange fire truck of the Fire series of vehicles, hydro cannons used to extinguish fires from the ladder extender with the second highest weapon range.

DozerDragon: a tank treaded silver bulldozer with large scoop that flip a building.

TurboDragon: the green truck capable with a giant turbine used blasting away fire with a high powered wind blast.

JetFalcon: High speed jet capable of hyper sonic speeds and armed with ice missiles for freezing fires where the other vehicles cannot reach.

HeliFalcon: A high speed Helicopter with the same armaments as JetFalcon only with sharper turning ability, along with VTOL ability.

Rescue Striker: Original multi-purpose and transportation unit, capable of combining with special equipment to complete a variety of high danger rescue operations.

Rescue Diver: the first flying vehicle used and prototype for all flying rescue equipment.

Rescue Drill: Dual drilled medium super vehicle used to dig at high speed underground once used to destroy a volcano.

**EXPOSITION OVER!**

Shinji led Misato out of the hanger while pushing Rei with Jimmy following after them. Shinji simply asks, "So what do you think?"

Rei was silent while Misato says, "It is impressive, but how many people do you have to drive everything?"

Jimmy rubbed his head before saying, "Two, Shinji and me were the only two crazy enough to even drive the vehicles. Saeki-san was kind of angry when we went for a drive. Our punishment was to run simulations of the previous teams. In the End he gave us a couple suits and well you know the rest."

Shinji nods before saying, "though we will need at least three more, no one here was willing to try after trying the simulators."

They returned to the main hanger where the large red fire truck was being assembled. Misato asks, "What does this one do?"

Shinji frowns before saying, "It is a secret."

Jimmy smiles and says, "Saeki-san refuses to tell us what it is for."

Rei frowns before Shinji pushes her back to the elevator while saying, "This is one Saeki-san's final projects. He hasn't even told his crew what these projects are for." Which was actually a lie, Shinji new specifically what these projects were for as he was the one to ask for them.

They return to the elevator to return to the Med Bay while Misato asks, "I have an idea on someone who could make a good pilot, but I will need to convince the commander."

Shinji frowns before saying, "if it is another candidate to pilot the EVA that would probably be for the best," Misato nods as they reach the Med Bay allowing Rei to be placed in a bed. Shinji says, "Get some rest. I will come pick you up tomorrow to help you recover." Rei nods as she is placed on a medical bed and proceeded to close her eyes to rest.

Shinji steps away and grabs the Tulip before placing the flower near Rei, while Jimmy leaves the Med Bay. Misato gets Ritsuko to follow her out the building while saying, "We need to report back at NERV, the commander will need to be informed of the changes to the operation."

Shinji walks them out while saying, "Look when you see the Commander, tell him," Shinji frowned trying to think of the best words until with a smirk he says, "That I said to 'Drop Dead,' I believe that will get him to leave me alone."

When they reach the Main Hanger Misato paused before groaning and saying, "We don't have a car," she appeared disappointed until the car they came in parked in front of them before Saeki-san stepped out. Misato suddenly asks, "You fixed my car?" Saeki nods before Misato suddenly had his face in her developed chest saying, 'Thank You' repeatedly almost smothering the old man. When Ritsuko pulled Misato off of the old engineer they said their goodbyes and drove back to NERV HQ.

Saeki-san simply fixes his hat and says, "For a young brat she is sure lively," Saeki then removed his glasses and taking out a small case and says, "That side project is done," he hands Shinji the small case and asks, "Is everything progressing at the level you were expecting?"

Shinji nods and pockets the small box while saying, "Yep," as he rubs a large scare on the back of his head.

Saeki-san nods before saying, "Then you will have to use FireDragon-Tachi and get some pilots."

Shinji nods before saying, "I have an idea on a couple, I just haven't met two of them yet," Saeki-san nods before Shinji says, "Looks like Jimmy and I are going to high school."

**NERV HQ-Sunset-Gendo Ikari's office-Two hours since Misato and Ritsuko returned to the base. **

Misato and Ritsuko were standing in front of two men, one Gendo Ikari the Commander of NERV and his vice commander, Doctor Kouzou Fuyutsuki. These two men had the complete control of all of NERV which is a problem when the whole key component for their goals was not in their control, you lose face.

Misato squirmed as Gendo glared at her with his hands clapsed and his glasses glowing white from the lights of his desk. Gendo finally questioned, "Where are the First and Third Children?"

Ritsuko answered, "They are at a facility that has equipment better then what we currently have. Their medical equipment is advanced enough that Rei was completely recovered from the accident and just needs rehabilitation to ensure her muscles recover. We expected weeks, now it is just a couple days. The Third Child clearly has found a better equipped group to handle the Angels."

"No," Gendo Ikari stated with no non sense before adding, "Rei is to returned and the Third Child will pilot the Evangelion unit zero one."

Misato frowns before saying, "I don't think that will be possible," Gendo glares at her as she continues, "Shinji's group is better equipped than we are and with Ritsuko's team found."

Gendo interrupted, "What could they have found that would counter my decision?"

Ritsuko answers, "The Angel did not activate it's AT Field. Apparently it did not see the FireDragon or JetFalcon as a threat even when it was destroyed."

The Vice Commander says, "So their equipment was not seen as a threat."

Gendo was silent as Ritsuko states, "There is years of research that predates Second Impact, along with projects that the world government shut down before Second Impact and I check the historical archives where all mention of them was removed from recorded history."

Misato then says, "After seeing the heavy equipment I can say that they would be a big help dealing with the Angels. Perhaps contacting the third branch and requesting the Second Child and unit two be brought in for the subsequent attacks."

Gendo frowns before saying, "I will speak with the Council, and get it done. I want the Third Child in for sync testing immediately."

Misato frowns before saying, "I don't think that would be safe for NERV."

Gendo growls before saying, "He will pilot EVA Unit One whether he want to or not."

Misato frowns as both she and Ritsuko leaves the room while Kouzou speaks to Gendo, "This was not part of the Sea Scrolls as you translated," Kouzou frowns as he asks, "though the images have no animals illustrated, if you are mistaken?"

Gendo interrupts by saying, "They are correct Vice Commander," causing Kouzou to glare at Gendo as Gendo walked to a large window and Gendo continues, "God hood is in our grasp Fuyutsuki, nothing will stop us. Definitely not a spoiled child!" Kouzou frowns while silently leaving.

**The next day-Pheonix's Med Bay-morning**

Shinji, holding another Tulip, walked through the halls towards the Med Bay when Jimmy ran up behind him and he says, "Shinji, you on your way to see your Girl Friend?" he jokes in humour expecting Shinji to blush only for Shinji to laugh before Jimmy continued, "So bringing the lovely Rei another flower from your private garden?"

Shinji smiles and says, "Yeah she deserves it," they walk together speaking about their plans for the next few days when Shinji suddenly asks, "if you knew someone you care about was going to die, would you do anything to ensure that does not happen?"

Jimmy frowns in thought as the two stopped before staring at the roof and answering, "You mean like my parents? Yeah, if I knew that we were going to be in that car accident, I would have probably slashed our tires so we couldn't go on that drive."

Shinji nods as they continue to the Med Bay and at the door Shinji says, "We need to convince Rei to join us."

Jimmy grabbed his arm and pulls him back from the door and asks, "Is this to do with that lightning bolt that hit you?" Shinji nods an affirmative causing Jimmy's eyes to widen and rubbed his face as he started pacing. When he stopped he asks, "How did she?" he cut himself off from finishing the question.

Shinji simply answers, "An N2 mine," Jimmy's eyes widen as Shinji continued, "Suicide bomb in a disabled EVA in a failed attempt to kill one of the last Angels. Then Gendo," he couldn't finish what he was going to say until with a tear and an angry and determined look he says, "he replaced her with a Rei with no memories of fighting the Angels and she," he falls back and slides down the wall before saying in shock, "She killed herself because she was missing something. When I first met her, she silent and would watch those around her trying to learn what it was like being normal or loved. When she was replaced with a copy, she hated everything. Destroy items she treasured and glared in anger when those who knew her would speak to her like a friend. Then the world ended and here we are," Shinji says in annoyance.

Jimmy frowns before saying, "I'm sorry, I should have believed you sooner. We should have come here sooner and," Shinji stopped him with a raised hand.

"No one believed me until that letter from Misato came, and considering how accurate the two pictures were," Jimmy shakes his head before asking, "In this other timeline did you and any of the girls in your drawing, ever?" he shakes his hips in an sensual manor while smirking.

Shinji laughed at the comment before sighing and saying, "Saw Rei nude and accidently groped her after she got out her shower and I am probably going to be meeting the only other girl I have seen naked real soon. I get the feeling that the debt will carry over," before Jimmy helps Shinji stand.

Jimmy then asks, "Did you know me in that last life?"

Shinji shakes his head 'no' before saying, "Your the difference between both lives, I did not have friends before coming to Tokyo3 and almost every died in that world," he stares at his hand with a deep sadness before taking a deep breath and entering the Med Bay quickly to see Rei staring at the Tulip in a vase next to her. Shinji walks over and places a second Tulip and says, "How are you feeling Rei?"

Rei frowns and asks, "Why did you place these flowers in the vase next to the bed?"

Shinji was silent in thought before saying, "I thought you might like them," was what he said while in truth he was thinking, 'Because they are your favourite.'

Rei nods and says, "Your assumption was correct," Jimmy frowns before shaking his head while muttering, 'Cheater.'

Shinji lightly glares at Jimmy and asks, "Are you ready for some exercise?" Rei nods before Shinji proceeded to help her into the wheel chair and wheeled her out the Med Bay.

When they pass Jimmy he simply says, "I am going to be training in the simulators, so if Rei is up for it we can let her have a try," Shinji nods while Rei figured that it would help he understanding of Shinji Ikari.

**Ten minutes later-Pheonix Gym.**

Shinji was near Rei as she lifted some small weights that she was lifting in simple curls as Shinji was lifting heavier weights doing the same. Rei was wearing a dressing gown around her medical gown. Rei noticed that Shinji arms were not very muscular but still strong like a swimmer while his coat was lying on the bench between the two. Rei eyes shifted to Shinji in confusion when she finally asks, "Why are you here?" she was not trying to be insulting as her neutral tone indicated but genuinely curious.

Shinji lightly smiles and says, "To help you recover?"

Rei's eyebrow raised causing Shinji's smile to grow as she asks, "You are exercising near me. How is that helping me recover?"

Shinji simply says, "Are you having any problems?" Rei shakes her head in the negative before Shinji says, "Then I am here if and when you do," Shinji's smile surprised her as he lowered his weight and asks, "Would you like to try walking?" he gestures towards the treadmills at the other end of the room. Rei nods before standing with a slight stumbled after the first step when Shinji catches her before she would have hurt herself. Shinji says, "Would you like me to help you there or only let you get stable yourself while keeping watch?"

Rei lightly answers, "I will try to keep stable, thank you," with that Shinji walked with Rei and only has to catch her one time before they reached the treadmills. Rei grabs the two hand bars and Shinji selected the slowest speed allowing Rei to exercise her legs and after two minutes she asks, "Why did you refuse to pilot the Eva?"

Shinji finally frowns before asking, "The Eva in question, was it ever tested?"

Rei frowns and says, "No, NERV had never been able to activate Unit one, it requires a pilot that can activate the Eva."

Shinji smiles and says, "There is your answer, FireDragon was tried and tested and has close to thirty years of development and research. But above everything," he raises a single finger and says, "I have help," that was when Qsuke appeared on the Treadmill.

Qsuke then says, "Well the analysis of the Angel was completed by the mainframe computers," Rei continued to walk while Shinji nods as Qsuke mentions, "The creature appeared to be just that, no energy manipulation besides what can be considered natural for a living creature of that size."

Shinji frowns before asking, "There wasn't anything else?"

Qsuke hums in sadness and says, "No actually, it appeared to just be a living creature. A sample of the remains may help with future battles."

"That may have been somewhat sentient," Shinji states before looking to the roof and saying, "But the real question would be what it's purpose is and if it wanted something here in Tokyo3."

Rei was silent as she turns the treadmill off and says, "I would like to see these simulators," Shinji nods and quickly grabs the wheelchair and wheels her out the Gym.

**NERV Recovery site-Battle zone of Tokyo3-that moment**

Ritsuko was examining the partially frozen remains of the Angel. She was typing away on a oversized terminal that was actually the entire trailer and frowns at the results. While a napping Misato is then awoken by Ritsuko slamming her hand down on the terminal. Misato frowns as she suddenly sits up and after some shock asks, "What is wrong Ritsuko?"

"The sample appears to have DNA only made out of an undiscovered element," Ritsuko answers before saying, "Though the Core we found has a car sized hole, drilled threw so at least there I won't be receiving a failure notice."

Misato frowns as she remember the note she received about her own failure notice, the reason being 'failure to control designated pilot,' which annoyed her to no end. Misato then speaks with a bored tone and says, "You are the brainiac that they can't fire as your research is so important. They would have to be suicidal to do anything to you."

Ritsuko smiles before saying, "Well besides being smart, you are correct. Though with what we have my research can be accelerated and I can make any changes for the EVAs."

Misato frowns as she says, "And yet Shinji's equipment defeated the Angel with little issue and considering the power behind all the equipment and that at couple of them can fly," Misato looks at Ritsuko with no humour and asks, "Do we really need the EVAs?"

Ritsuko frowns before pulling out what appeared to be a book light only it had a red light and Ritsuko says, "Honestly, I do not believe that they are necessary. As you are the operations manager you have enough control to organise using Shinji's equipment. The commander cannot argue with your decision if it was during another Angel attack." Misato smirks and hugs her friend before leaving quickly. Ritsuko turns off the anti recording device with a smirk while thinking, 'This is what you get Gendo Ikari.'

**Pheonix simulator room-Ten minutes later**

Shinji wheels Rei into a large room with elevators in the back and five cars on simulation frames. Fire4 is currently driving his black car rotating upside down and proceeded to move animatedly. Shinji smiles as Fire4 was lifted into the air and was suddenly being spun around before dropping and Shinji hears, 'Mission failed,' and sees Fire4 fall back as he rubs his helmeted head.

Shinji asks, "What simulation were you doing?"

Fire4 stepped out of Dash4 and says, "JetFalcon versus Don Kaen final battle," he sighs as Shinji nods.

Rei asks, "What is a Don Kaen?" with genuine confusion.

Shinji smiles and asks, "Would you like to try the simulator?" Rei simply nods as Shinji wheeled her over to a silver and green car with a stylised '3' on the side. Shinji speaks, "This is Dash3," Shinji opens the door and lets Rei into the driver's door and the wheel chair out the way before taking a seat in the passenger seat of Dash3 with Qsuke in his hands and taps the centre dash and proceeded to say, "I will set you on something simple, but first pick the vehicle you want," that was when all of the drivable vehicles and Shinji says, "At a guess I would say that you are a quiet person so let's have you driving something loud," Shinji smirks and selects TurboDragon and says, "and we can give you a simple disaster," the windows replaced the large training room with a town on the coast and over the ocean a large tornado. Shinji says, "You need to perform a Final Rescue to disburse the category ten hurricane," Qsuke transformed into RescuePhone and Shinji continues, "The final rescue is called, Blast Hurricane." Shinji handed Qsuke to Rei and started the simulation.

The simulated hurricane started moving as Rei did flipped the dial on Qsuke and proceeded to say in a light voice, "final rescue," only for nothing to happen and then Dash3 to rotate at high speed causing Shinji to laugh before it stopped and a large 'Mission failed' was flashed in front of them.

Shinji smiled lightly and says, "Well Rei, don't worry this happens. Not everyone can perform the Final Rescue on the first try."

Rei asks, "Then how are you able to?"

Shinji smiles and says, "Simple, because I want to help people," he smiles before saying want to try again?" Rei nods.

**Pheonix-Main Hanger-an hour later**

Jimmy walked out the elevator and saw Misato arriving in what appeared to be a wrecked car that had the roof folded back and the frame very badly bent if the scraping on the ground was to go by. Jimmy smirks as Misato saw him and turned her car off and quickly rushes over without telling anyone what was going on with her car before she pulled Jimmy back to the elevator and once the doors closes she says, "So Jimmy, how good is Saeki-san with mutilated cars?"

Jimmy laughs before saying, "Next time try and give him a challenge," and with a single laugh before avoiding a slap from Misato. Jimmy asks, "So what are you here for?"

Misato takes a deep breath before saying, "I am here to request your unit's assistance with the Angel threat."

Jimmy snorts before saying, "Why do you think we are still here?" Misato's eyes widened as Jimmy continued, "Shinji talked with Saeki-san, the Doc and some of our older experts before coming to Tokyo3. He figured something big would have happen, he was very convincing."

Misato frowns before asking, "How is Rei?"

"Shinji is teaching her how to drive," Jimmy answered as Jimmy led her through the Pheonix into a hydroponics room where fruits, vegetables and other plants were in enclosed capsules. Jimmy walked through the room until reaching the fruits area.

Misato suddenly stops before shouting, "ARE THOSE STRAWBERRIES!?"

Jimmy smirks while an old man stepped forward wearing thick rimmed glasses and an old camera speaks with a smile, "Of course, we plant the seed, sew the seed, eat the seed and then repeat."

Jimmy smirks and says, "Hey, Jun, how is the crops?"

Jun smiles and says, "We have enough to start a market," he then sees Misato drooling as she pressed her face on the glass surrounding the strawberries. Jun step forward and asks, "Would you like some?"

Misato looks to Jun with tears before seeing the camera and then grabbed Jun's hand and pulled him towards a storage closet and the two enter. Jimmy collects a small container and proceeded to place a couple dozen strawberries before Misato and Jun returned. Misato was fixing her clothes up while Jun was shakingly holding his camera, his glasses steamed and blood trickling down his nose. Misato happily takes the container from Jimmy and starts walking out the room while taking a single strawberry and moaning in pleasure. Jimmy asks Jun, "What did she do?"

"She let me take erotic photos of her," Jun answered before opening the back of his camera and says, "A pity that I haven't had film for about twenty years," causing Jimmy to laugh loudly as he walked after Misato.

**Pheonix-Medical Suite-ten minutes later**

Shinji wheeled Rei into a separate medical room with a different doctor waiting for her. The doctor says, "Hello Rei, I am Doctor Beth Hammond, I am a psychologist, I wanted to ask some questions of you." Rei simply nods as Shinji leaves her with the Doctor and steps out. The door closes and Beth asks, "So Rei, how were you injured?"

**Outside the Medical Suite**

Shinji takes a deep breath before he sees Misato and Jimmy was trying to hold in a laugh walking along the hall with Misato smiling brightly. Shinji asks the two, "What is up with you two?"

Misato answers, "Strawberries," she smirks widely.

Jimmy answers, "I will tell you later," Shinji nods at that before Jimmy asks, "So is Rei inside?" he points at the medical suite.

Shinji nods and says, "Yes, she is talking with Beth. So Misato why are you at the Pheonix?"

Misato controls her smile before saying, "As NERV's commander of operations I have the right to request your teams assistance during an Angel attack."

Shinji smiles and says, "Well if there is another attack we will be first on the scene," as he spoke his voice went from joking to deadly serious.

Misato sighs in relief before saying, "Also if possible I would like to compare notes. Ritsuko found that the Angel is made up of unknown elements. Do you have anything else that could help?"

Qsuke answered from Shinji's shoulder, "I managed to get some scans of the creature, but there was nothing that could be considered strange for a creature that size."

Misato frowns before asking, "Could I get a copy of the data? It would help with future deployments."

As Misato was hopeful that Qsuke was planning to do that when Shinji says, "We want something in exchange," Misato frowns before Shinji says, "The composition data on the Angels and not to be hassled into piloting the Evas."

Misato takes a deep breath and says, "Done," Misato then asks, "We should probably get that in writing."

Shinji frowns before saying, "I want it signed by Gendo Ikari," Misato froze at that before Shinji says, "It shouldn't be a problem I mean with all the documents he would have to sign it shouldn't be a problem."

"Actually I could sign it during the next Angel attack and he can't do anything about it," Misato states with a light smirk causing Shinji's eyes to widen before he smirks in good humour.

**With Gendo Ikari-SEELE Council Meeting Room in NERV HQ**

Gendo Ikari stares at the twelve white pillars in front each with a two digit number with an 'Audio only' text at the bottom. Gendo stands under a spot light as he begins to speak, "The First Angel appeared as we expected, the Third Child managed to destroy the Angel, but he did not use the EVA."

The pillar with '01' spoke, "How?"

Gendo frowns and says, "He used equipment from an outside source. I would like to remind the council that I expressly stated that all groups that could stop our main project be shut down and permanently erased. Now it appears that RESCUE FORCE is still in a working position."

Pillar '09' spoke, "Rescue Force was shut down and everything was sold and the funding went to NERV, no one could continue maintaining the equipment."

Gendo spoke, "And yet the equipment appeared in working condition."

Pillar '05' asks, "Will this affect Instramentality?"

Gendo frowns before saying, "We may be able to complete the objective with the prototype or unit two."

Pillar '10' says, "We will send unit two and you have permission to defrost unit zero."

Gendo then adds, "I believe that 'Adam' should be sent to NERV Japan as well. The first Angel's remains were collected and we need it for a comparison. I also suggest that a method of disable Rescue Force's equipment."

Pillar '01' spoke, "Very well it will be moved with Unit two. As for the Rescue Force matter," another spot light appeared and a black robot entity was seen as Pillar '01' adds, "NERV's secret automaton division's new security units can ensure that Rescue Force cannot interfere.

All the pillars vanish in the dark as Gendo smirks while saying, "Nothing will stop me!"

:End of Chapter:

**So basically I pulled this out my butt in a sense. I hope everyone enjoyed and that people would hopefully try watching the Tomica Hero series. **

**I hope you enjoyed and until next time B****E****W****A****R****E**** T****H****E**** W****R****A****I****T****H**


	2. Chapter 2

Rescue Angel Chapter 2

**I would like to thank **Metalder Bunny **and **Ant Crown** for your support, though to clear up a part of a comment, I did not realise that a Cat 5 was the largest storm but this is Tokusatsu Fan Fiction so just view a Cat 10 double the danger. **

**I own Nothing!**

:Chapter Start:

**Outskirts of Tokyo3-Super Rescue Pheonix-on the roof-Dawn**

Shinji and Jimmy are sitting on the roof of the Pheonix both were drinking orange juice from drink bottles while watching the sun rise over the horizon, behind the Pheonix. They were silent before Shinji says, "Look I am about to ask you to do one thing you would never do, for the sake of Humanity," Jimmy nods as he sips his drink before he started chugging when Shinji says, "I need you to go to school with me."

Jimmy lowered his drink and looks to Shinji and says, "I hate you," spilling all of his Orange Juice over himself.

Shinji simply says, "No you don't two thirds of the Class should be female after all," causing Jimmy to frown and sigh in defeat.

**Tokyo3 Highschool-Start of the School day-That day**

Shinji drives Core Striker Max quickly towards the High school that Rei normally goes to. In the passenger seat is Rei as she silently observed their surrounding as this was her first time driving to school. In the back seat is Jimmy wearing his coat over his school uniform of the school, a style choice that Shinji was following. Since Rei's recovery she had been living on the Pheonix away from NERV, where her time spent was limited exercise and training on the simulators and improving quickly. Shinji simply asks, "So what is your school like?"

Rei turned to him as he continued to drive and says, "Quiet," Shinji nods at that before Rei continued, "When everyone is not there."

Shinji blinked before chuckling and says, "Understandable. I mean with a giant monster suddenly attacking the city. I doubt that many people will have their families stay in the city."

Jimmy snorts in amusement and says, "Are you kidding, the only families that will stay are those that are part of NERV, know that only NERV can help them or have no say in the matter." Shinji became silent in thought on that.

Shinji scratched the back of his neck with his left hand as they pulled up to the school in front of the majority of the remaining students. Shinji grabs Quske and steps out the car with Rei and Jimmy before reaching the gates when Core Striker Max departed without them. They walk to the main office where they get their timetable and head to their classroom in time for the group to meet the remaining third of the students. After introductions to their new classmates Shinji and Jimmy was in their seats as the teacher started Maths, "During second Impact a radical change in the magnetic poles resulted in the radical changes in the atmosphere and causing a year round Summer."

After the first minute of this Jimmy stands and walks out the classroom shaking his head, if he wanted a constant history lesson he would have gone back to school years ago. Shinji sighs in understanding as he notices on his desk terminal a message, 'Are you the one who drove that truck when the giant monster attacked?' Shinji sighs and replies quickly, 'yes' before being swarmed by his classmates. All of whom started asking him questions on what that creature was and what FireDragon was. Shinji answered most of them before Quske revealed himself and started answering questions with the female students even bringing him into hugs while commenting on how cute the little robot is. Shinji accepted the help and noticed one who was glaring at him, while Rei appears to be staring outside without any care.

Shinji eventually stepped out the classroom and was followed by two student, on a military Otaku with a camera and the other an athlete in sweat suit. They followed him outside where Shinji finds Jimmy napping in the branches of a tree. Shinji shakes his head at his friends antics when the boy in the Sweat suit stepped up to him and turns Shinji around planning to punch him in the face only for Shinji to catch the fist and ask, "What did I do to offend you?"

"You hurt my little sister!" the boy states.

"You mean the girl who was taken to the shelter near the school during a sudden attack by an unknown entity? The little girl who had been left alone in a building that was about to collapse on her?" Shinji simple questions caused the boy to flinch before Shinji says, "My name is Shinji Ikari, and that creature was only the first."

Sweatsuit frowns before saying, "Toji Suzuhara," his voice was light in regret.

The Otaku simply says, "I am Kensuke Aida, tell was that machine you were driving a secret Government secret?"

"No, it was a rather public project from before Second impact," Shinji states before saying, "It is not the only one." That gets Toji and Kensukes' eyes to widen before they openly exclaim their shock when Shinji asks, "Want to see them?"

Fortunately that was when Rei and the classes President arrived to return Quske and to convince the four to return to classes. The unfortunate part was a group of NERV security, also known as Section Two arrived and took Rei back to base and had fully intended to take Shinji as well when Quske beeped saying, "There is another creature like the one that attacked a couple days ago!"

Jimmy dropped down on a couple Section Two soldiers and says, "Shinji you intercept in FireDragon, I will head to the Pheonix hopefully JetFalcon is ready for battle."

Shinji nods before saying, "You may want to take these two with you," pointing to Toji and Kensuke before Shinji knocks out the last Section Two soldier and then uses Quske by yelling into the megaphone, "Fire1 Chaksou!" before the Fire1 armour attached to him and he summons Core Striker Max who slammed through a wall allowing Fire1 to get in and start driving into the city leaving Jimmy with unconscious Section 2 members and two teens wanting answers.

Jimmy sighs before shouting, "Rescue Calibur!" in response a a blue sword flies through the air and Jimmy speaks into the handle, "Dash4 Scramble!" a couple minutes later a black Nissan drives up to them and they sped away from the school towards the Pheonix with one extra Passenger in the class president.

**With Fire1-Middle of Tokyo3**

Fire1 asks Quske, "Where is it?"

"It will reach the main land in three point nine seconds," Quske answered, "Head to the water, that is where the entity is coming from."

"Roger," Fire1 grabs Quske, "FIREDRAGON SCRAMBLE!"

**At the Pheonix**

Dash4 reaches the clearing that the Pheonix is located in time to see FireDragon deploy and drive towards the city. Dash4 sped into the Pheonix to see Saiki-san and his team preparing the rest of the equipment in the case of deployment. Jimmy climbs out Dash4 and rushes to Saiki-san's side and asks, "How bad is it?"

"It is the second one," Saiki-san states before asking, "Did you find some drivers?"

Toji looks around at the different vehicles and sees FireDozer and appeared fixated. Jimmy says, "Shinji seems to think so, but," Saiki-san nods in understanding before he sees Kensuke taking several pictures a moment.

Saiki-san walks over and asks, "Want to pilot one?" Kensuke froze at that before bowing to the master Mechanic and requesting permission.

Jimmy takes Rescue Calibur and runs over to JetFalcon and transforms into Fire4 and takes off quickly. Toji just continues to stare at FireDozer in thought.

**With Fire1-A few minutes later**

The Angel, which appeared to be a cross between a snake and octopus was swimming towards the city as Core Striker Max jumped into FireDragon and activated its rescue mode. As the Angel reached the city the buildings started to collapse into the ground and the sirens started going off, calling for evacuation. FireDragon pointed it's ladder at the Angel and fired only for the Angel to duck the attack. FireDragon continued to fire as the Angel avoided everything fired at range. Two glowing pink tendrils then grabbed FireDragon and sent him flying back.

Quske shouts, "Shinji, the creature it is detecting any ranged attack and avoiding them!"

Fire1 frowns and was about to fire again when suddenly JetFalcon roared onto scene and fired some ice missiles towards the Angel. The Angel in question ducked under the attack and through a chuck of the ground through the air at JetFalcon. Fire1 was stuck staring at the Angel before he asks, "Quske do you detect any energy fields around the Angel?"

Quske searched quickly before saying, "There is a slight magnetic wave emanating from the entity, it appears to act as echo location for the creature."

Fire1 hits the wheel of Core Striker Max and says, "Damn, it can feel anything we shoot at it before it even touches it!"

That was when Fire4 voice cut in, "Meaning that neither of our Final Rescues can touch it."

Fire1 frowns before saying, "There is on who could but we haven't found Fire2 yet?"

Fire4 shouts back, "Then what was the point of taking those three to the Pheonix!?"

FireDragon reversed as the Angel got closer and closer to it. Fire1 was silent but thinking at high speed, 'Come on Toji, even you would do something if given the chance!' though as soon as that thought was made there was a loud roar before a grey vehicle designed like a Dragon slammed into the Angel, with a pair of Dover scoops on the back.

Toji shouts, "What are you two doing!?" from inside DozerDragon.

**A couple Minutes Prior-Pheonix-DozerDragon pod. **

Toji was staring at DizerDragon deep in thought as Seaki-san walked over to him and says, "I know what you are thinking."

Toji speaks, "What could I be thinking?"

"That if you drive DozerDragon, you can get revenge on those that almost hurt your sister. The Rescue Vehicles are not weapons they are protectors of the world. They wouldn't accept a teen looking to hurt someone, even if they are monsters," Saiki-san finished before he returned to his duties of servicing the equipment.

Toji frowns before walking up to DozerDragon and saying to himself, "I almost lost my little sister and it would have been my fault. Instead she was saved by the same guy who saved our town," Toji sighs loudly and says, "I guess I owe him more than just punching him like most of my problems," Toji slammed his head on DozerDragon before thinking he is hallucinating when he hears a growl, but then his eyes widen when he hears the front of DozerDragon open revealing an Ambulance inside. Toji stepped inside DozerDragon before Dash2's door opened for him. Toji was in the driver's seat before he said to himself, "I am going to regret this later!" as the Rescue Megaphone attached to the wheel suddenly shifted to Scramble and DoverDragon launched from the Hanger.

Saiki-san frowns as he watches this before saying, "Shinji will be smug about this later," before he barked orders to everyone to continue working.

**The Battlefeild-present**

Toji was sitting behind the wheel scared out of his mind but ready to fight. Fire1 activates a screen to see Toji and shouts, "Put on the Fire2 suit! If you don't you could get injured!"

Toji looked around before remembering earlier and pulled out the Rescue Megaphone and selected 'Chokso' and raised the Megaphone over his shoulder before shouting, "FIRE2 CHOSOU!" into it before silver armour appeared around his body with a mechanical under bite over his jaw. Fire2 looked at himself in the mirror quickly before suddenly having to reverse away from the recovered Angel. Fire2 then shouts, "What do I do!?"

Fire1 and Fire4 both shouted at the same time, "RESCUE MODE!"

Fire2 shouts, "Rescue Mode!" causing DozerDragon to charge quickly towards the Angel as the two scoops on its back shifted around and turned the long vehicle into a bulldozer that slammed into the Angel. The Angel was knocked back quickly before Fire2 sees a large chunk of building that had collapsed and then lifted it into the air and spun around to throw the chunk into the Angel, causing it to Stagger. Fire2 shouts, "What now?"

"FINAL RESCUE!" Fire1 and Fire4 shout again, "

Fire2 nods and says into his Rescue Megaphone, "FINAL RESCUE!"

"FINAL RESCUE APPROVED! EXPLOSIVELY SUPPRESS IT!" Fire1 and Fire4 shout as Quske sends Fire2 a quick message.

Fire2 reads the message quickly before shouting into the Rescue Megaphone, "BUND CRASH!" with that Dozer Dragon roars before lifting it's entire front and then slamming down violently creating a wave of ice that travelled along the road and into the Angel resulting in the creature being frozen from the point of contact. Fire2 roared as DozerDragon sped onto the ice chunks crushing them as DozerDragon drove over the ice until it slammed into the Angel and lifted it in its glacier prison before launching it into the air. Fire2 breathed deeply as Dash2 was covered in orange flames and its mouth opening, "DRAGON! ATTACK!" DozerDragon shouts, 'GO!' before Dash2 was sent flying through the air with a spin before it collided with the frozen Angel where it shattered into pieces leaving Dash2 to land without issues. Fire2 stepped out the Ambulance and removed his helmet while breathing deeply. Fire1 and Fire4 disambarked from their machines and removed their helmets to speak with Toji. Toji simply says, "That was crazy," as he slides down the side of Dash2.

Shinji chuckles and says, "Actually that was normal. Though you are going to need to apologize to Seaki-san, I think you scuffed the paint," Toji looked at him in shock before the three have a good laugh as Section Two arrives. They all have their weapons aimed at the three which causes each of them to sigh while Quske sends the three machines back to the Pheonix as the three were arrested and taken to NERV.

They was cuffed behind their backs and Quske was taken along with their helmets as they were placed in the back of the Section Two prison transport. Once inside and alone, Toji asks, "What the hell is going on, we just saved the city!?"

Shinji answers, "Simple, the higher ups of NERV want the Angels killed their way not anyone elses way," what Shinji did not tell them was that Quske had been recording both fights and have uploaded them to every news outlet and government division on the planet. Shinji then goes to say, "Well I hope they have something to eat, I had to skip lunch for this."

**With Misato-That moment**

Misato's day had not been that good, first Commander Ikari was ordering the return of Rei to the base to pilot EVA01 or when it was operational Unit 00. Which had to be done when an Angel attacked. Misato ordered everyone to get readings on the Angel and anything else that may help. In that time Misato pulled up documents as the battle was declared started, this document stating that Rescue Force/Fire was reinstated as a sub branch of NERV, with separate command structure due to dangerous equipment that was dangerous in anyone elses hands. This document was already signed by Saiki-san and each of the current leaders of Rescue Force/Fire. She quickly signed the document had the sub commander officiate and then had the document uploaded to the system, within five minutes of the Angel being detected, time stamps ensuring that the document can't be rejected after the battle. She had control of operations during Battle and no one can change her orders after the fact.

When Rei arrived she was placed in her Plugsuit and set up to use EVA 01, within a minute of the Angel reaching the city and engaging FireDragon. Misato frowns when none of Shinji or Jimmys' shots reached the mark, but was cheering when DozerDragon arrived and knocked the fight out of the Angel and winning. Unfortunately that was when Commander Ikari stepped in and order Section Two to arrest them.

Misato looks down to the launch bay to see Rei being released from the EVA and lead by doctor Akagi out the hanger. Misato frowns before quickly making her way to them, saying, "I want cost of repairs on the city by this time tomorrow!" Strangely enough said costs were marginal as the only damage to the city was on the port where the battle took place with three buildings even being touched. Evacuations did not even finish by the time the fight finished.

Misato runs down to the changing room where she finds Rei alone wearing her white Plugsuit that appears to be a size to small on her frame. Rei was staring at the roof in thought before she noticed Misato and asks, "Is there a problem Captain Katsuragi?"

Misato smiles and says, "Well Shinji and Jimmy was arrested, thought you might want to join me in setting them free," she waves the documents stating that they were allied with NERV. Rei nodded and was still wearing her Plugsuit as the two left the changing room. Misato walks with Rei before making idle small talk by asking, "So, how was EVA 01?"

Rei was silent for a moment before answering, "Like I was drowning in blood," that statement surprises Misato as Rei continued, "The only comparison I have for EVA 01 is that of a sleeping animal."

Misato frowns as they reach an elevator she asks, "How did you know what a animal is like when it is sleeping?"

"I found a small white cat five years seven months and ten days ago, I took care of it for five days. When I returned after a medical exam the cat was gone," Rei admits before adding, "I never discovered how it exited my apartment at the time."

Misato frowns remembering around that time, Commander Ikari had stated that a Terrorist Group had been threatening NERV, so he had ordered Section Two to start clearing NERV locations of possible leaks in of information or booby traps. It really ticked her off when she arrived during a search of her apartment when the Section Two guards were in her room sniffing her laundry, drinking her beer and straight up being perverted creeps when they tried to force themselves on her. Let's just say when she was done with them, they would never 'perform' again. Misato asks, "Are you feeling all right?"

That actually got Rei twist her lips in thought before saying, "Doctor Hammond, she asked me a few questions that has given me many questions that I do not know the answer too. The one I keep going to is, 'What will I do after the Angels are defeated?' The Doctor even asked if this was my choice," Rei looks to Misato with deep confusion as she asks, "Do I have a choice?"

Misato looks at Rei and suddenly burst into tears before pulling Rei into a hug, she was hugging as the elevator doors opened to a couple technicians who see Misato crying into Rei's shoulder, Rei looked at them silently as the Elevator doors slowly closed leaving the Technicians to start a rumour about Kiseragi and the first child.

They eventually reached the detention level when Misato released Rei and after she whipped away the tears. Misato took a deep breath and the two started towards the cell blocks past one of the Section Two lunch room where they see a group of Section Two soldiers playing Russian roulette. They left the group as they continued to drink vodka, but when a bullet was fired and the Section Two soldiers were cheering as the wet sound of a bursting skull was heard. Misato grabbed Rei's shoulder and rushed them forward quickly, Misato even flinching when another shot was heard.

They reached the Cell blocks where they find Quske, being thrown back and forth between three Section Two soldier each wearing Shinji, Jimmy and Tojis' helmets laughing. Misato stepped forward and shouts, "That is it, remove those helmets or each of you will spend a week in a cell," they all laughed at her before she grabbed a baton and broke some knee caps.

Rei picked up Quske, who says, "Thank you, they said they were going to use me for target practice if I did not summon FireDragon," Misato hears this and beat each of them a couple more times before taking the helmets back. They walked over to the only closed cell to find Jimmy and Toji in their rescue suits and the hands cuffed above their heads in the middle.

Misato says, "Oh my god, what the hell!?"

Jimmy looked up at Misato and asks, "Those jerks took our helmets and punched Toji here when he asked why we were arrested. NOW CAN YOU CUT US DOWN THEY TOOK SHINJI SOMEWHERE AND," he paused at that before noticing Rei in a skin tight bodysuit and says, "Hello, come here often?" he flirts with Rei.

Misato shakes her head before going to the cuffs on the two boys' wrists only to find they were tied with rope and cut them down. Misato says, "What the hell were they thinking!?"

Toji simply says as he rubs his wrists as he says, "While they were walking us into the base they mentioned something along the lines of the higher ups wanting Shinji placed inside Unit one."

With that Quske shouts, "Shinji is three floors up," with that the group runs to the elevator, ignoring the three shots fired from the Section Two break room. They go up the three levels and find themselves in the Section Two interrogation level.

They run in and reached the first interrogation room and force open the door to find Shinji in the middle of being punched in the face as the Section Two soldier was saying, "You will pilot the EVA!" what they did not know was that the entire time Shinji stared at them without saying a word.

Misato rushed forward and shouts, "STAND DOWN! By order of the combat commander during the last engagement with the Angels Shinji Ikari and those affiliated with Rescue Force and Rescue Fire, are under my command during Angel attacks and attacking them in this manner means punishment," Misato finished her statement before untying Shinji, who was still wearing the Fire1 Rescue Suit, from the chair. Shinji stands with face really bruised before Misato asks, "Are you Shinji?"

Shinji thinks for a second and asks, "That punishment thing, I would like to do that," Shinji reached over his right arm and pulled out a large hammer before saying, "Rescue Hammer," the smashed the knee of the man who was telling him to pilot EVA 01, before saying, "No." He then steps on the guy on his way out. Shinji accepted his helmet from Rei while saying, "Thank you, you hungry," Rei was silent before a noticeable groan was heard from Rei's stomach causing Shinji to smile before they walked out the room and Shinji finds a coat for Rei to use at the door and placed it around her as they started walking towards an exit that allowed access within the city. Misato stayed behind but gave them a card to purchase some food at the vendors, with money from Section Two.

Misato then walked through the base and got lost before calling Ritsuko to get directions to her lab. Once she reached the Lab, Misato sighed loudly as she took a seat and says, "Does NERV even need Section Two?"

Ritsuko frowns while she continued to type away along her Computer terminal going over the data from the First Angel. Ritsuko simply says, "Well there is a risk of Terrorist attacking us. According to SEELE, there is a group of human radicals that believe the Angels are need to be worshipped and not killed."

Misato frowns at that before asking, "When were they formed a week ago while we had a complete monopoly on the information?"

Ritsuko looks at her as she removes her glasses and says, "According to Commander Ikari, during Second Impact, one of the survivors started it shortly afterwards." Misato groans as she leans back. Ritsuko then goes onto to ask, "What happened?"

"Well," Misato starts sweeping her 'well' before she says, "Section Two had two teenagers tied up and hanging from their hands in a cell, and Shinji tied down to a chair and beating him to get him to Pilot EVA 01. That is not including what I saw before that. Several members of Section Two were drinking and playing what appeared to be Russian Roulette with a live gun and more than one bullet. Then Rei and Myself caught three of them wearing Shinji and his friends' helmets while passing Shinji's robot friend back and forth. Fortunately I already had the documents stating that Rescue Force members were under the same protection as our pilots along with several points of who they are to be treated."

Ritsuko frowns before saying, "So they were following orders from before the change."

"The idiots didn't even realise that Shinji actually had a weapon that they did not remove from any of the three. Though his classmate Toji is now a member of the team."

Ritsuko frowns before saying, "That is bad," Misato frowns in confusion until Ritsuko says, "The institute declared Toji Suzuhara is the Fourth Child. Does this kid look familiar?"

Ritsuko opened a picture and shows it to Misato, who says, "That is the child Shinji saved."

Ritsuko nods before saying, "Read this," Misato reads some text and her eyes widened as Ritsuko says, "According to this information from the institute, we are to 'use' his 'injured' sister to have him pilot an EVA. Shinji has a document just like this only it states that Shinji will pilot because he would be willing to die if it meant someone convinced him that we need him."

Misato frowns at that before saying, "That is completely wrong. Shinji is nothing like that. If anything he would give us the middle finger and told too," Misato frowns before suddenly asking, "What about his friend Jimmy?"

Ritsuko looks at the files and says, "Nothing, we were given about ten profiles but all of them are in Shinji's class," Ritsuko's eyes widen before she growls. "This is not research, this is a raffle. Pull a name out of a hat of a set number of names," she uses the NERV mainframe to research the names and suddenly says, "You are going to 'love' this each of these names and Shinji, were all in the same medical ward within a month of being born along with the Second Child."

Misato frowns before asking, "So they were not really chosen?"

"Katsuragi, Leave," Commander Ikari stepped into the room. Misato looked at her friend in concern before Ritsuko nodded that she will be fine Misato left. Commander Ikari asks, "How is the 'Project' progressing?"

Ritsuko frowns knowing what Gendo Ikari was thinking, she goes on to say, "The Dummy Plug Project is progressing along the same as before. Though once the two Angel core samples are finally brought in will accelerate the project, but until EVA 01 is activated we will have to change the casing of the Dummy Plug."

"I want the Dummy Plug attached to Unit one, I have already placed orders to ensure that the Third Child will pilot," Commander Ikari states and before Ritsuko could correct him the Commander states, "Humanity will see us as heroes once the world is saved," Commander Ikari straight up leaves before she explain the problem with his logic.

**With Shinji-Ramen Stand near the highway entrance towards the Pheonix. **

Currently Shinji, Toji and Jimmy still in their Rescue Suits, and Rei wearing her plugsuit under a black coat. They were enjoying some ramen, Shinji and Rei enjoying some MISO Ramen while Toji and Jimmy were enjoying a multi meat Ramen dish. The boys were still on their first bowl while Rei was already on her fifth, which she finished and asked for another. Shinji laughed lightly as she enjoyed her first ever taste of Ramen.

Qsuke then spoke up from his position between Rei and Shinji, "Core Striker Max is on it's way, so last bowl Rei," Rei had a slight frown but nods in understanding.

Jimmy simply says, "This is really good Ramen," as he finished his bowl. He looks to Rei as she enjoys her last bowl of Ramen for the night and says, "Well you have to love a girl with an appetite."

Shinji chuckled as Rei suddenly burped, resulting in the three boys to laugh loudly while Rei appeared confused. That was when Core Striker Max arrived and beeped it's horns and Core Striker Max spoke up, "Section Two operatives are five minutes from this position, they are armed and dangerous, New Faces."

Shinji nods and says, "Let's go," Shinji pays the bill, whispering to the owner and leaving an item with the owner, before he get's in the driver's seat, with Jimmy and Toji being pointed to the back seat so that Rei could sit in the passenger seat. Core Striker Max sped away from the stand and missing the Section Two soldiers who then spent spotted the Ramen stand and proceeded to force the owner to sell the free food even complaining about the quality of the 'free' food. The owner used the Section Two card to buy all the food.

**Half hour later-The Pheonix-Main Hanger**

Saiki-san was standing at the main hanger door as Core Striker Max arrived. Shinji lowered the Driver's side window and say, "Something wrong, Saiki-san?"

Toji stepped out and apologized for stealing DozerDragon when Saiki-san says, "Actually I am happy that DozerDragon was able to roar again. For now, tomorrow you are here first thing in the morning and you are using the simulators until you can driver DozerDragon with your eyes closed. Then, until you can do it in your sleep," Toji accepted that as Saiki-san says, "Shinji we move Rei's room to your level, so show her, her new room. Jimmy you still have chores." Jimmy sighed before they went inside for the night as the main hangers closed for the night stopping an Section Two personal from entering, about two soldiers who drove past the Pheonix only to give up when one shot the other with a bullet bouncing off the hanger door and into the other member's arm.

**Germany-NERV development Facility**

The commander of the German Branch of NERV was currently sitting behind a desk drinking heavily as an Asian man entered his office and the commander says, "Well, it is official SEELE have decided to move Asuka and EVA 02, along with the special package from the research of the EVA."

The man nods before saying, "Well Asuka will be happy to see Misato again. Plus I am sure you will be happy about this."

The commander laughs and says, "Ha, you are damn right! Heavy training sessions almost daily. She is costing our Branch budget. Plus that personality of hers is a pain!" The man just chuckles at this while the Commander calms down and says, "We are having the EVA transported with the United Nations Fleet, we plan to have you and the girl flown to Japan in two weeks where you will arrive at the same time as EVA 02."

The man frowns before saying, "She will disagree with that. You should consider having her travel with 'her' EVA," getting a groan from the Commander.

:End of Chapter Two:

**Well I bring you another member to the team and another Angel defeated. At the completion of this chapter I have been contemplating a new story, **Destroy all Humans! **and **DC Comics,** only it will an OC taking over the world taking individual heroes and villains one at a time, but it would be somewhat inappropriate for some readers or most readers. **

**I hope you have enjoyed reading this chapter, please review and until next time...BEWARE THE WRAITH!**


End file.
